User talk:MichaelK91
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Panto page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 01:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Spellings Hi there. The wiki policy is that we accept both English UK and English US spelling, since the game is developed in the UK and set in the US. We don't need to specify both spellings on any articles, nor do we encorage editors to "correct' any spelling from one correct version to the other. The Vehicle pages are an exception, spelling is dictated by the country of origin of the vehicle as described on the Vehicles Manual of Style. Thanks. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 01:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Casco Well, I listened to all three cars in both the original and enhanced versions, it still sounds like a Coquette Classic or, to put more simple, the JB 700 in the enhanced version. (talk/ /blog) 02:19, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I could see this in the JB 700, but it is nowhere near the Classic, nowhere near. MichaelFox (talk) 02:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox : I got your point, in the enhanced version, the Coquette Classic sounds like the Dominator, in the original version, it sounds exactly like the Casco. (talk/ /blog) 02:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: This discussion should have remained on the Talk:Casco page so others with an opinion can contribute. I haven't unlocked it yet so I cannot give you my view. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 02:27, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Dubsta "trivia" Rainingpain beat me to the delete by about 5 seconds. It's irrelevant to the wiki article. We cite what they have used when comparing to their real-life equivalents. There is no point citing what they have not used from their equivalent real life inspirations. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 09:58, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Customizing profile Sorry, but I don't know exactly how to explain how to customize your profile, I learn much of it at the college, I study system analysis, then I learned everything there to customize my profile. (talk/ /blog) 15:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : I'd be happy to answer any questions here on wikia. It's a collaborative site, if you have questions about how to do stuff, other people may have similar questions and can probably learn from the Q&A too. But, in saying that, the best way to learn this sort of stuff is to copy others that you have seen and liked and then change the copied content in the source code editor to see what it changes. It's your user page so you are free to experiment. Do a bit of research on advanced editing here on Wikia and on Wikipedia (much of the code is transferrable). smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 12:27, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Warning (talk) | ( ) 17:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC)